


Mysterious princess

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Louis, farsi
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: پگاه
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 1





	Mysterious princess

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: پگاه

> -Louis Top.

[LA, forum]

نورهای قرمز و بنفش سالن رو روشن کرده بود، شاید حتی یک صندلی خالی هم نمیتونستی پیدا کنی، همه با شور و هیجان به صحنه نگاه می کردند. دختر و پسر های جوون، با مدل مو و آرایش های عجیب غریب.

صدای پچ چ های ریز بین جیغ و داد ها گم شده بود. انرژی سالن پیش اومدن راک استار جوون، لویی تاملینسون، بالا بود. فوروم امشب، شب متفاوتی رو میگذروند.

استیج که تا الان در تاریکی فرو رفته بود، با روشن شدن ال سی دی ها از سکون در اومد. صفحه روشن و خاموش شد و تصاویر محوی رو اون نقش بست و باعث شد نفسها در اون لحظه حبس بشن.

نور های سالن کم تر شد و به روی صحنه متمرکز شد، ابتدا میکروفن رو روشن کرد. سپس نور های سفید روی سایه یک نفر تابید.

صدای اهنگ با ریتم خاصی شروع شد. لویی میکروفون رو کج کرد و سرش رو با ریتم آهنگ حرکت داد و وقتی شروع به خوندن کرد رقاص های پسر و دختر از پشت سرش به جلو قدم برداشتن.

"I'm coming out my cage and i've been doing just fine Gotta gotta be down because i want it all."

لویی سمت تماشاچی ها رفت و بلافاصله صدای جیغ ردیف های جلو بلند شد. نور صحنه روی لویی تاپید، لباس بدن نمای مشکیش زیر نور خودش رو بیشتر نشون میداد، تتوهاش مثل اثر هنریای روی بدنش نقش بسته بود و موهاش رو که بالا داده بود همراه اکلیل های روی لباسش برق می زد.

لویی برگشت و به طرف رقاص دختر رفت، صورتش رو به نیم رخ دختر نزدیک تر کرد، انگشت اشارهاش رو روی گونه دختر کشید، دختر خودش رو نزدیک تر کرد، لویی میکروفون رو بالا گرفت و چشم تو چشم دختر که به طور اغوا کننده ای بهش زل زده بود ادامه داد:

" It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?

It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss "

دختر صورتش رو جلو آورد تا لویی رو ببوسه، لویی یک قدم عقب رفت، دختر رو آروم به عقب هل داد و دختر در آغوش پسر رقاص پشت سرش افتاد.

"While he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag"

لویی با انگشت اشاره و وسطش ادای سیگارکشیدن در آورد و مرد، دختر رو روی زمین هل داد و روی اون خم شد.

"Now they're going to bed and my stomach is sick"

دختر آزادانه دستش رو روی بدن مرد و لباس نازکش کشید، دکمه هاش رو یک به یک در آورد و بی پروا، بدون توجه به جمعیت مقابلش شروع به لمس کردنش کرد.

"And it's all in my head, but she's touching his chest now, he takes off her dress now "

دختر و مرد به لویی نزدیک شدن و طوری که انگار زیر پاهاش زانو زدن. لویی پاهاش رو از هم باز کرد و مثل دیواری بین دختر و مرد قرارگرفت. مرد سعی کرد از بین پاهای لویی به دختر برسه اما دختر دست های ظریفش رو روی ساق پاهای لویی گذاشت.

" Let me go "

دختر دستش رو روی پاهای لویی کشید و بالا تر اومد و رون های برجسته اش رو که از زیر شلوار چسبناکش به خوبی معلوم بود لمس کرد. لویی به سمت دختر خم شد و به چشم های یخیش و سایه نقره ای رنگ و اکلیلیش که برق میزد نگاه کرد.

مرد به طرف دختر رفت و گردنش رو گرفت، دختر خودش رو رها کرد، مرد لب هاش روی گردنش گذاشت و دختر مست شده، گردنش رو به عقب کج کرد و به عشق بازی با مرد تن داد.

"I just can't look, it's killing me And taking control"

لویی یک قدم ازشون فاصله گرفت، کمرش رو به طرف مخالف چرخوند و وانمود به ندیدن کرد.

"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea Swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis"

لویی پشت به اون ها شروع به خوندن کرد، بدنش رو با آهنگ تاب داد، دست هاش رو بالا گرفت تا مردم باهاش هم خونی کنند.

"But it's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me Open up my eager eyes, 'cause I'm Mr. Brightside"

ادامه اجرا به همین منوال گذشت، هر آهنگ با سناریو خودش پیش می رفت و لویی اون رو کارگردانی میکرد. این خاصیت اجراهاش بود، لمس ها و حرکات بی پروا، آفریدن یک تئاتر زنده روی صحنه، شاید به همین دلیل بود که قشر عظیمی از جوون هارو به خودش جلب میکرد و برای این به اون لقب آقای بازیگر روی استیج رو داده بودند چون اون علاوه بر خوندن به خوبی

بازی میکرد.

*

اجرا طبق معمول به خوبی پیش رفت، لویی با وجود انرژی زیادی که مصرف کرده بود خستگی رو آنچنان احساس نمیکرد. اجرای زنده بخش مورد علاقه اون بود و هیچ وقت قرار نبود ازش خسته بشه چون بیشتر از انرژی که مصرف میکرد هیجان و نیرو میگرفت.

لویی به بک استیج رفت، از کنار کارکنان پشت صحنه گذشت و بعد از سر و صداها و صحبت های همیشگی " اجرا مثل همیشه عالی بود. " " تو فوق العاده بودی. " گذشت، چون حالا به کمی ارامش نیاز داشت، به اتاق تعویض لباس رفت و بلافاصله خودش رو روی کاناپه ای که گوشه اتاق بود انداخت.

پسری که گوشه اتاق بود با شنیدن صدای تالاپ افتادن چیزی سرش رو برگردوند و نگاهش به لویی که لم داده بود و پاهاش رو باز کرده بود افتاد. پیش از اینکه حرفی بزنه لویی گفت: "سلام هری!"

هری هنوز غافلگیر بود، انتظار دیدن لویی رو نداشت، چون اون احتمالا الان باید شبش رو جشن میگرفت. نه اینکه بیاد توی اتاق تعویض لباس.

هری حس کرد مدت زیادیه به لویی زل زده و چیزی نمیگه. پس آروم جواب لویی رو داد: "سلام. "

لویی ابروهاش رو بالا داد: "اوه٬ تقریبا داشتم ناامید میشدم جوابم رو بدی." هری تار موهایی که روی صورتش افتاده بود رو نادیده گرفت و نگاهش رو کمی به زمین سوق داد: "فقط غافلگیر شدم."

لویی هومی کشید و کمی خودش رو روی کاناپه جا به جا کرد. پای راستش رو روی عسلی گذاشت و با خستگی گفت: "میشه لطفا بند بوت هام رو باز کنی؟"

هری از روی صندلی بلند شد و با طمانینه به سمت لویی اومد، لویی نگاهش ناخوداگاه سرتاپای هری چرخید. روی پیراهن ساتن سفیدش که دوتا دکمه ابتداییش باز بود و روی شلوار جین مشکی رنگش و در نهایت بوت هاش.

هری روبروی عسلی زانو زد. موهاش رو پشت گوشش زد و بدون نیم نگاهی به لویی شروع به باز کردن بند بوت هاش کرد. حرکاتش قدری آروم بود که لویی احساس کرد در حال تماشای یک صحنه آهسته است، یک تصویر از پروانه ای که روی گل نشسته و آروم بال میزنه.

هری سرش رو کمی بالا گرفت و نگاه لویی رو غافلگیر کرد. " پای چپت. "

لویی پای راستش رو برداشت و پای چپش رو روی میز گذاشت. نگاه هری که هنوز تغییر مسیر نداده بود روی این پروسه چرخید. شلوار چرمی که انتخاب کرده بود خیلی خوب رون های پرش رو نشون میداد و بوت های بلندش حتی باعث شده بود بهتر به چشم بیاد.

لویی سکوتی که حالا کمی آزار دهنده شده بود رو شکست و گفت "اجرام رو دیدی؟"

هری نگاهش رو از پاهای لویی گرفت، در واقعیت ته دلش از پرسیدن این سوال تشکر کرد، چون نمی تونست تا ابد دیدش بزنه. "آره تقریباً."

" چطور بود؟ "

هری به چشم های لویی زل زد، میتونست ذوق و هیجان رو از تیله های آبی روبروش بخونه. داخل چشم هاش هنوز بخاطر مدادی

که کشیده بود سیاه بود و کمی زیر پلکش پخش شده بود. " عالی."

" این رو بخاطر اینکه تازه اومدی نمیگی؟ "

هری کف دستش رو روی جینش کشید. لویی همیشه دستپاچه اش میکرد. این حس از اولین ثانیه ای که باهاش ملاقات کرد شکل گرفت، اون طوری رفتار میکرد که انگار صد سال از دوستیشون گذشته بود. در این یک ماه که باهاش کار کرده بود تمام مدت لویی همینطور رفتار کرد ولی در نهایت نتونست اون رو از لاکش بیرون بکشه، اون حتی در یک مکالمه عادی هم حرف کم می اورد. مثل الان!

هری دستش رو روی پاهاش پایین کشید و گفت: " نه، این مدت کافی بود تا بفهمم "

" اوه جدی؟ بخاطر همین داشتی فکر میکردی؟ " هری این بار سریع جواب داد، چیدن سریع کلمات خودش رو هم غافلگیر کرد. " نه، نه ...من ...فقط یک بار داشتم مرورش میکردم و به نظرم عالی بوده "

لویی به کلمات شلخته هری لبخند زد، شاید این خاصیت اون بود که کم حرف ترین آدم ها هم جلوش کم می اوردند، البته هری داشت به یک استثنا تبدیل میشد. خیلی سخت اون رو به حرف میکشید، چیزی رو در مورد اون احساس میکرد که نیاز به کشف شدن داشت، هنوز شخصیتش براش یک علامت سوال بزرگ بود. تنها چیزی که تا الان از رفتارهاش میتونست برداشت کنه خجالت و سکوت همیشگیش بود.

این بار لویی سکوت کرد و منتظر موند که ببینه آیا مکالمه رو ادامه میده یا نه. داشت تقریبا امیدش رو از دست میداد تا اینکه بالاخره هری دوباره سر صحبت رو باز کرد:

" بوت ها اذیتت نمیکنن؟ چون جنب و جوشت روی استیج زیاده میگم."

لویی به چشم های کنجکاو هری زل زد، لبخندش رو حفظ کرد و گفت: " نه هری، من عاشقشونم، عاشق هر چی تو درست میکنی! "

هری لبش رو جمع کرد تا لبخندش رو بخوره، اما این حرکت خیلی ناشیانه بود، چون در عین حال، گونه هاش داشت به سرخی متمایل میشد.

صدای قدم های کسی به گوش رسید و بعد در با شدت باز شد. " اینجاست، بالاخره پیداش کردم. " لویی سرش رو برگردوند، به مدیر برنامه اش که با کلافگی در چارچوب در بهش زل زده بود نگاه کرد. با خنده گفت: " اوه، لیام، بیا اینجا دلمون برات تنگ شده بود."

لیام چند ثانیه با اخم به لویی نگاه کرد. لویی سرش رو کمی کج کرد و با حالت لوسی گفت: " چی شده ددی؟ من باز کار بدی کردم؟ "

"خفه شو لویی."

لویی بلند خندید. لیام در حین اینکه در رو پشت سرش میبست گفت: " یک ساعته دارم دنبالت میگردم."

" همینجا بودم لی، داشتیم با هری گپ و گفت میکردیم، مگه نه هری؟ "

لویی در انتهای حرفش به هری نگاه کرد و چشمک زد، لیام هم صورتش رو به طرف هری برگردوند. هری دوباره داشت افسار رو رها میکرد، خیلی سخت به اون دو نفر نگاه کرد، بزاقش رو پایین فرستاد و آروم گفت: " آره، داشتیم حرف میزدیم."

لیام دوباره خیلی عادی به طرف لویی برگشت، برخلاف انتظار هری اون دیگه به رفتار های لویی عادت داشت و این فقط هری بود که همه چیز رو توی ذهنش بزرگ میکرد.

لویی بازوی لیام رو کشید و گفت: " چی کار داری ددی؟ باز قراره تنبیهم کنی؟ "

هر کسی بود احتمالا با این حرف برداشت دیگه ای میکرد، هری هم ابتدا همینطور بود اما انگار کم کم داشت با نوع حرف زدن لویی کنار می اومد و لیام، اون بعد این سال ها اخلاق لویی کاملا دستش اومده بود، هر چند هنوز در برابر یک سری رفتار های اون عصبی میشد. ولی یک نفس عمیق همیشه چاره راه بود، پس با یک دم و بازدم عمیق به نگاه پر شیطنت لویی نگاه کرد و گفت:

" یک اجرای خصوصی داری، پس فرداست."

لویی سرش رو به عقب پرت کرد و آهی کشید.

" من از اجراهای خصوصی متنفرم لیام! "

" کاریش نمیتونم بکنم لویی، باید بری. " لویی با حالت مظلومی به لیام نگاه کرد.

" اون طوری نگاهم نکن، این هیچ تاثیری نداره، در ضمن فکر کرم ریختن رو از سرت بیرون کن، یک لباس رسمی تر هم نیاز داریم و هیچ حرکت اضافه ای هم نداریم. "

لویی نیشخند زد و گفت: " باشه ددی، سعیم رو میکنم پسر خوبی باشم. "

لیام بدون توجه به لویی به طرف هری برگشت و گفت: " هری، یک لباس رسمی نیاز داریم، میتونی تا فردا ردیفش کنی ؟ "

هری موهاش رو عقب داد و با ِمن ِمن گفت: " ام... سعیم رو میکنم، فقط دقیقا چی میخوای؟ "

" یک چیزی که زیاد باز نباشه و_"

لویی وسط حرف لیام پرید و گفت: "منظورش اینه لخت نباشم هری، چرا این قدر سختش میکنی لیام؟ "

" هر فاکی که هست، فکر کنم هری خودش میدونه، درسته ؟ " لیام به هری نگاه کرد و منتظر جواب موند .

" آره فکر کنم متوجه شدم. "

"خب، عالیه، ممنون هری. "

**

لویی حوله رو دور کمرش بست. حتی نتونست یک دوش درست و حسابی بگیره چون آب مدام گرم و سرد میشد.

این هم از مزایای بودن توی اتوبوس تور بود!

به خودش توی آینه نگاهی انداخت، ته ریشش کمی بلند شده بود. نم موهاش رو با حوله گرفت و از حموم بیرون اومد.

حباب های زرد رنگ روی سقف، هال کوچیک رو روشن کرده بود و انعکاس اون روی جداره های شفاف و آیینه ایش باعث شده بود فضا روشن تر و بزرگ تر بنظر برسه.

دو ردیف روبرو هم مبل های راحتی پر شده بود، یک میز بین مبل ها قرار داشت و روبروی اون یک ال سی دی بزرگ دیواری که خاموش بود. لویی در حالی که موهاش رو خشک میکرد به طرف کابینت گوشه هال رفت، یخچال رو باز کرد و یک نوشابه برداشت و روی مبل نشست، خوابش نمیبرد، ساعت از دو گذشته بود و نیاز داشت یکم با گوشی ور بره، خبری از بقیه نبود احتمالا همه خوابیدن رو به هرچیزی ترجیح داده بودند.

حتی دیگه خبری از هری نداشت.

هری بی خبر از همه چیز روی تختش نشسته بود، چراغ خواب کم سویی رختخوابش رو روشن کرده بود، دنبال یک طرح برای اجرای لویی میگشت و داشت عکس های فشن شو ها رو میدید و پایین تر میرفت تا اینکه به اسم طراحها رسید.

" Alessandro michele, Harry styles "

نفس تو سینه هری حبس شد، بزاق تلخش رو قورت داد، دیدن اون دوتا اسم حالا کنار هم غریبانه ترین چیز بود، در حالی که قرار بود همیشه کنار هم حک بشه و الان مدت زیادی بود که دیگه اسم خودش از کنار اسم اون خط خورده شده بود.

اون حس که مدت ها داشت زیر خاکستر دفن میکرد، کم کم داشت جون میگرفت، دوباره احساسات جدیدش مثل یک ققنوس تازه متولد شده بال هاش رو گشود و شراره های آتیشش تمام وجودش رو دوباره سوزوند.

نفسش رو فوت کرد، از اون صفحه خارج شد. دیگه تمام تمرکزش رو از دست داده بود. حتی نمیتونست با خوابیدن از دستش فرار کنه. هر وقت خوابش نمیبرد اون پیشش بود، همیشه یک جای خالی روی سینهاش داشت و یک دست برای نوازش موهاش، موهایی که حالا کمی کوتاه تر شده بودند اما چه فایده که دیگه نمیتونست لمس انگشت های اون رو لای پیچ و تاپ موهاش احساس کنه.

هری دوباره سراغ گوشیش رفت، حس دلتنگی عمیقی که داشت باعث شد سراغ پوشه ای بره که تو این چندماه از نگاه کردن بهش خودداری کرده بود.

هری تمام عکس ها را مرور کرد، تمام مسیج هایی که باهم رد و بدل کرده بودند. فیلمهایی که همیشه یواشکی موقع کار ازش میگرفت. با یادآوری اون خاطرات باعث شد لبخند به لبهاش بیاد، اما وقتی به انتها رسید، وقتی حضور اون بین عکسهاش کمرنگ و کمرنگ تر شد، لبخند از روی لبهاشم محو تر شد.

حالا دیگه تصویر روبروش هم بخاطر اشکهایی که تو چشماش حلقه زد تار تر شد. بینیش رو بالا کشید و آروم اشک ریخت تا کسی رو بیدار نکنه.

وقتی که دیگه هیچ اشکی باقی نمونده بود، دستی به صورتش کشید، از سرجاش بلند شد تا صورتش رو بشوره، در کشویی اتاق خواب رو باز کرد و پاورچین پاورچین به طرف دستشویی رفت اما در همون لحظه صدایی باعث شد متوقف بشه.

"اوه هری، نخوابیدی؟ "

هری با صدای لویی غافلگیر شد، صداش خیلی نزدیک بود، سرش رو کمی کج کرد تا موهاش جلوی صورتش رو بگیرن، اصلا دوست نداشت کسی اون رو تو این حالت آشفته ببینه؛ مخصوصاً لویی. بینیش رو بالا داد و امیدوار بود صداش هنوز بخاطر گریه گرفته نباشه.

" ا... فقط باید برم دستشویی، ببخشید"

سریع گفت و بعد بلافاصله وارد دستشویی شد. نفس راحتی کشید و بعد به سمت روشویی رفت، یک لحظه نگاهش روی صورتش افتاد. بینیش و همین طور زیر چشماش پف کرده بود و ریملی که چند ساعت پیش زده بود زیر پلکش کمی پخش شده بود.

شیر آب رو باز کرد و با شتاب اب رو به صورتش پاچید. دستش رو زیر پلکش کشید تا هیچ اثری از سیاهی زیرش باقی نمونه و بعد یک دسته دستمال کاغذی برداشت و صورتش رو خشک کرد، برای آخرین بار نگاهی به صورتش انداخت. هنوز اثراتی از گریه روی صورتش مشخص بود، چندبار دیگه دستش رو روی چشمهاش کشید، موهاش رو روی شونه هاش ریخت و از دستشویی بیرون اومد، اما به محض خروجش نزدیک بود به سینه کسی برخورد کنه، با دیدن اون تتوی آشنا و صدایی که پشتش اومد باعث شد بایسته.

" خیلی طول کشید مثل اینکه. "

هری به پایین نگاه کرد، اما دقیقا نگاهش روی پایین تنه لویی افتاد و پاهای برهنش، در واقع هیچ چیز جز یک باکسر پاش نبود، زل زدن به اون پایین برای فرار کردن از نگاه لویی بدتر بود، پس اجبارا سرش رو بالا گرفت و به لویی نگاه کرد.

لویی با دقت صورت هری رو دید زد، به مژه های نمدارش و موهای کنار شقیقهاش که کمی خیس بود و از همه مهم تر چشمهاش که به سرخی میزد.

هری داشت زیر نگاه لویی آب میشد، لویی عین ذره بین صورتش رو زیر نظر گرفته بود، بعد این مدت کاملا دستش اومده بود که لویی خیلی با دقته، اون به ریزترین نکات هم توجه میکرد و تا مو رو از ماست بیرون نمیکشید بیخیال نمیشد.

"بنظر میاد که خوب نخوابیدی."

" آره، یکم بدخواب شدم... نمیتونستم بخوابم."

لویی با کنایه جواب داد: " مثل اینکه خیلی سخت گذاشته، وقتی بخواب میشی میری صورتت رو میشوری؟ چون بدتر خواب از سرت میپره! "

هری با تته پته جواب داد: " ا... خب، داشتم یک سری کارها رو میکردم... در واقع... خوابم نمیبرد و گفتم دنبال اون لباسی که برای دو روز دیگه میخوای باشم."

" اوه، درسته...تو تاریکی سخت نیست؟"

هری داشت از سوال پیچ کردن های لویی کلافه میشد. سعی کرد نگاهش رو ازش بگیره ولی واقعاً بین حصار لویی گیر افتاده بود و هیچ راه پیش و پسی نداشت. پیچوندن لویی یکی از سخت ترین کارهای دنیا بود.

" طراحی نمیکردم، فقط توی گوشیم مجله ها رو نگاه میکردم. خواستم یک آبی به صورتم بزنم بعد یکم طراحی کنم. "

لویی چند ثانیه مکث کرد، هری آرزو کرد جوابش قانع کننده باشه. هر چند صورتش بیشتر به آدمهایی که شکست عشقی خوردن میاومد تا کسی که بد خواب شده.

لویی بالاخره گفت: " لازم نبود این موقع شب بری دنبالش."

" زیاد وقت ندارم، باید سریع انجامش بدم، اممم...اجازه میدی؟ "

لویی کنار رفت و گفت: " میتونی بیای اینجا توی هال کارهات رو بکنی، منم خوابم نمیبره."

"باشه. " هری کوتاه جواب داد و بعد به اتاق خواب رفت تا وسایلش رو برداره. وقتی برگشت، دفتر و گوشیش رو روی میز گذاشت ولی اثری از لویی ندید. پس دفترش رو باز کرد و مشغول طراحی شد.

لویی که رفته بود لباسش رو عوض کنه وقتی دوباره وارد هال شد متوجه هری شد که روی مبل نشسته بود، یک دستش رو عمودی روی میز قرار داده بود و در حالی که موهاش رو چنگ میزد روی کاغذ خط میکشید.

یک پیراهن حریری صورتی که روش گل های ریز نارنجی و زرد بود به تن داشت که شل روی شونه هاش نشسته بود و ترقوه هاش رو به نمایش میگذاشت. چیزی که تا الان لویی متوجه شده بود؛ هری هیچ مشکلی با لباس پوشیدن نداشت، همیشه رنگ ها رو آزادانه ترکیب میکرد و اهمیتی به اینکه اونا برای چه جنسیتی طراحی شده بودند نمیکرد.

اولین روز ملاقاتش اون با یک دامن چهارخونه قرمز و یک پیراهن سبز اومده بود، در حالی که بقیه از این حرکت تعجب کرده بودند، لویی غافلگیر نشد، در واقع شجاعتش رو در لباس پوشیدن تحسین کرد و همون لحظه فهمید اون بهترین فرده، کسی که با خودش راحت بود میتونست به راحتی برای بقیه هم لباس طراحی کنه.

هری اونقدر غرق کارش شده بود که متوجه حضور لویی نشد. لویی یک قهوه درست کرد و به طرف میز رفت، به نیم رخ هری و اخم ظریفی که حین کار داشت نگاه کرد، سرفه کوتاهی کرد و بعد ماگ رو روی میز گذاشت، هری با شنیدن صدای تقی سرش رو بالا آورد.

"ببخشید متوجه نشدم اومدی." هری سر تا پای لویی رو دوباره از نظر گذروند، یک شلوار راحتی پوشیده بود و یک لباس خواب آبی ساتن که کمربندش باز بود.

" برات قهوه درست کردم."

"اوه، ممنونم."

" خواهش میکنم."

هری کمی از قهوه نوشید و دوباره خودش رو مشغول نشون داد، البته کار کردن در صورتی که دوتا چشم مدام می پاییدنت اونقدر ها

راحت نبود.

هری مداد رو آروم روی میز گذاشت و به چشم های آبی و کنجکاو رو به روش که به خاطر لباسش حالا آبی تر به نظر میرسید نگاه کرد و پرسید:"خسته نیستی ؟ "

" چرا."

"پس چرا بیدار موندی؟ "

" بدنم خسته است ولی خوابم نمیبره. "

" آها."

لویی دستش رو زیر چونش قرار داد و گفت: " ایده ای به ذهنت رسیده ؟ "

" یک چیزایی. "

هری گوشیش رو روشن کرد و عکسی که روی صفحه بود رو مقابل لویی گرفت.

" این یکی از کالکشن های قدیممونه، من فکر کردم همچین چیزی با یکم تغییر خوب میشه. "

لویی گوشی رو از دست هری گرفت.

" چون تو فضای بازه بنظرم اومد بهتر باشه٬ فکر کنم لیام هم خوشش بیاد."

" آها. "

لویی عکس رو ورق زد و مدل های دیگه رو دید، در حین اینکه ورق میزد یک دفعه با یه سلفی دونفره مواجه شد، پیش از اینکه بتونه تشخیص بده نفر دوم توی عکس که هری در حال بوسیدنش بود کیه گوشی از دستش کشیده شد.

هری دستپاچه گفت:" اممم، همین بود ! "

لویی که هنوز توی بهت حرکت هری بود حرفی نزد، کسی که هری در حال بوسیدنش بود یک مرد بود، البته که با همچین چیزی مشکلی نداشت. در واقع اون خودش یک سال بود که کام اوت کرده و اصلا با این مسئله مشکل نداشت فقط برای یک لحظه غافلگیر شد.

هری دست های عرق کرده اش رو روی شلوارش کشید و ته دلش آرزو کرد لویی حرفی از عکس نزنه. لویی به چشم های سبز و نگران هری زل زد و گفت: " هر جور خودت میدونی درستش کن."

هری نفس آسوده ای کشید و گفت: " باشه، فقط ...باید اندازه هات رو بگیرم. "

" باشه، مترت رو بیار آقای طراح." هری لبخند کمرنگی زد و مترش رو برداشت. لویی ایستاد و هری هم بلند شد : "ممکنه لباس خوابت رو در بیاری؟"

" آره، حتماً، میخوای شلوارم رو هم در بیارم؟ یا باکسرم رو؟"

لویی با شیطنت به هری نگاه کرد و دید که چطور با شنیدن کلمه آخر قرمز شد. حالا که یک راز دیگه از اون پسر رو فهمیده بود سر به سر گذاشتنش راحت تر بود.

هری سرفه کوتاهی کرد و گفت: " ا... نه ... نمیخواد. "

" مطمئنی هری؟ تعارف نکن، من با لخت شدن مشکلی ندارم. "

"من...خب، میتونی شلوارکت رو در بیاری ولی دیگه ...ا... لازم نیست...باکسرت هم در بیاری. "

لویی بیخیال سرش رو چرخوند و گفت: " خیلی خب، باشه، هر جور راحتی، به هر حال تجربه تو توی این مسائل بیشتر از منه."

لحن لویی توی جمله آخر طوری بود که انگار منظور دیگه ای هم داشت. در حالی که شلوارکش رو در می اورد زیر زیرکی به هری نگاه کرد. لبخندش رو جمع کرد و شلوار رو روی مبل انداخت.

هری متر به دست پشت لویی ایستاد. ابتدای متر رو روی سرشونه چپش گذاشت و ادامه اون رو به شونه راست کشید. عدد هارو یادداشت کرد و بعد متر رو عمودی گرفت و اون رو از پایین گردنش تا کمرش قرار داد و بعد رهاش کرد و روی زمین نشست. خیلی تلاش میکرد که نگاهش رو فقط روی درجه بندی متر نگه داره، بدن لویی اون قدر فوق العاده بود که میتونست تا ابد

اون رو ستایش کنه. دست هاش وسوسه میشدند تا انحنای کمرش رو لمس کنه و عضلات پشتش که بخاطر خطی که روی ستون فقراتش افتاده بود برجسته تر بنظر می‌اومد.

حالا که نشسته بود و باسنش روبروی صورتش قرار داشت، دستش رو یک لحظه روی رون های لویی کشید. بزاقش رو قورت داد. مدت زیادی بود که داشت توی ذهنش لویی رو لمس میکرد، افکارش رو کمی عقب زد و سعی کرد روی کارش تمرکز کنه.

لویی در سکوت فقط گاهی بدنش رو حرکت میداد، موقع اندازه گرفتن کمر و باسنش مدام وول میخورد. "لویی خواهش میکنم این قدر تکون نخور."

" باشه، ببخشید، سعی میکنم تکون نخورم، ویو اون پشت خوبه؟ "

لویی حدس زد که هری حتما دوباره با این حرف خجالت کشید، چون حرفی نزد، دیگه داشت رفتارهاش قابل پیشبینی میشد.

" برگرد لویی."

" اوکی." لویی به طرف هری برگشت، باقی اندازه ها رو با سرعت گرفت و توی دفترش یادداشت کرد. "تموم شد."

لویی خمیازه ای کشید و گفت: " من دیگه خوابم گرفت، میرم بخوابم، شب خوبی داشته باشی . "

"توهم همینطور، شب بخیر."

لویی به طرف اتاق خواب رفت، هری نفسش رو آسوده رها کرد و روی مبل ولو شد.

***

روز اجرای لویی فرا رسیده بود، هری لباس ها رو آماده به رخت آویز آویزون کرده بود. لیام با عجله داخل اومد و گفت: "زود باشین، باید آماده بشیم، لعنت بهت لویی، گفتم سریع تر بیا."

لویی آهسته قدم برداشت، به گونه لیام ضربه کوتاهی زد و گفت: "خیلی خب تدی بر، این قدر عصبی نشو برای پوستت خوب نیست. "

" هری لطفا زودتر آماده اش کن، ممنون. "

" اول این پلیور رو بپوش."

لویی پلیور یقه اسکی مشکی رنگ رو از دست هری گرفت و پوشید. به طرف صندلی رفت و روبروی میز ارایش نشست. هری با موهاش شروع کرد، اون هارو بالا داد و کمی پف ایجاد کرد و ماهرانه با دستش مثل یک هلال چرخوند.

بعد پودر رو برداشت تا صورت لویی رو کمی گریم کنه. لویی حین کار تمام حواسش رو به هری توی آینه داده بود، نمیدونست واقعا امروز اون بی حوصله است یا فقط چون وقت نداشت اینطور رفتار میکرد. امروز حتی صورتش رو آرایش هم نکرده بود، در حالی که اون رو همیشه با آرایش دیده بود، هر چند کم ولی حالا حتی یک ریمل و رژ لب ساده هم نداشت.

موهاش رو خیلی شلخته با کلیپس جمع کرده بود و سر لاک هایی که روی ناخن هاش زده بود یکی درمیون رفته بود.

لویی از آینه به اخم ظریف هری نگاه کرد و پرسید: "خوبی؟ "

" آره ، ممنون."

" لحنت که اینطور نمیگه. "

"میشه حرف نزنی لو، گریمت خراب میشه. "

" اوکی."

ادامه کار با سکوت گذشت، هری به طرف رگال لباس ها رفت و کت بلند و شلوار چرم براقی که انتخاب کرده بود برداشت و دوباره به طرف میز رفت. " یک شلوار اماده کردم و این کت و دستکش های چرم."

لویی شلوار رو پوشید، هری نگاهش رو ازش گرفته بود و خودش رو مشغول مرتب کردن میز نشون میداد.

" هری." هری سرش رو برگردوند. "شلوار یکم گشاده. "

" اشکال نداره الان درستش میکنم."

هری از داخل کیفش نخ و سوزن برداشت و در حالی که به طرف لویی میرفت گفت: " لازم نیست درش بیاری، بذار تنت باشه. "

هری به سمت پهلوی لویی خم شد و گفت: "یکم برو عقب تر. نه... اونقدر عقب نه ... "

لویی دوباره جلو اومد، هری کلافه پوفی کشید. "یکم بچرخ به سمتم. "

"چرا خودت تنظیمم نمیکنی ؟ "

هری موهاش رو پشت گوشش انداخت، اون سعی کرده بود از هر لمس اضافه ای خودش رو دور نگه داره ولی لویی هربار مجبورش میکرد این قانون رو زیر پا بذاره.

به طرف لویی رفت، لویی لبخندش رو جمع کرد، هری دست هاش رو دور کمر لویی گذاشت و اون رو یکم جلو کشید و بعد مشغول پنس زدن شد.

لیام وسط کار هری وارد اتاق شد. " هنوز تموم نشده ؟"

"یک مشکلی پیش اومد ولی حلش کردم."

هری بعد این حرف، با دندونش نخ رو پاره کرد، بینیش خیلی کوتاه به شکم لویی برخورد کرد و باعث شد لویی از سرما پوستش به قلقلک بیوفته. هری سریع عقب کشید. سراغ کت و دستکش ها رفت و کمک کرد اونارو هم تنش کنه.

لیام که هنوز اونجا ایستاده بود و حرکات اون هارو دنبال میکرد. هری کاملا یک ست مشکی انتخاب کرده بود، یک پلیور باف یقه اسکی، یک کت بلند که تا مچ پاهای لویی میرسید و یک شلوار براق که فیت تنش بود و چکمه های لژ دار، دستکش های نیمه انگشتی چرمی که باهاش همخونی داشت و از همه مهم تر مدل هایی که به بالا داده بود به ابهت لباس افزوده بود.

لیام با اشتیاق گفت: " وای هری، این همون چیزیه که می خواستم، فوق العاده شده، لویی عالی شدی رفیق."

" هری فوق العاده اش کرده لیام. "

هری مچ دستش رو خاروند و موهاش که توی صورتش ریخته بود پشت گوشش انداخت و لبخند زد: " مرسی، کاری نکردم."

لویی به طرف هری رفت و خیلی ناگهانی پایین لبش رو بوسید و گفت: "خیلی خوشگل شده، ممنون هز، بریم لیام."

لویی پشت لیام از اتاق بیرون رفت، هری که هنوز توی بهت کار لویی مونده بود همون جا ایستاد و نتونست هیچ عکس العمل دیگه ای نشون بده. لویی داشت عقل از سرش می پروند.

****

اجرا با موفقیت به پایان رسیده بود و حالا همه تو پنت هوس برج جمع شده بودند، آهنگی در حال پخش بود و صدای سر و صدا و همهمه مردم و برخورد نوشیدنی ها بهم تنها صدایی بود که به گوش میرسید.

هری یک گوشه ایستاده بود و به منظره رو به روش، تاریکی ای که همه جا رو گرفته بود، چراغ هایی که خاموش و روشن شهر، نور های نارنجی و قرمز ماشین ها نگاه میکرد.

" افسانه ما اینجاست." هری با شنیدن صدای آشنایی برگشت و بلافاصله با دیدن چهره لویی به افکارش مهر تأیید زده شد.

لویی همراه چند نفر دیگه به هری نزدیک تر شدند، هری کامل به طرفشون برگشت و تکیه اش رو از تراس گرفت. لویی با لبخند روبروی هری ایستاد، تغییر زیادی در ظاهرش ایجاد نکرده بود و فقط موهاش رو گوجه ای بالا سرش بسته بود و چند تا تار مو هم کنار گوش هاش پیچ خورده بود.

لویی دستش رو روی بازوی هری کشید، لمس کوتاه و ناگهانیش باعث شد یک لحظه سرجاش بلرزه، اما با دیدن افرادی که همراه لویی اومده بودند خودش رو به گرمای روی شونش عادت داد.

" ایشون هری استایلز هستن، خالق هنرمند لباسهام. "

طوری که لویی صداش زد، یک لحظه باعث شد قلب هری توی سینه اش بلرزه، طوری که لویی همیشه کلمات رو استفاده میکرد همیشه همین احساس رو بهش میداد.

مردی که کنار لویی ایستاده بود دستش رو جلو آورد و گفت: " پس افسانه ای که لویی ازش حرف میزد شما بودی؟ خیلی خوشبختم آقای استایلز! "

هری چند ثانیه طول کشید تا جمله مرد رو تحلیل کنه، دست لویی هنوز روی شونش بود و هنوز احساس راحتی نداشت، فشار کمی به شونش وارد شد باعث شد دستش رو جلو بیاره و به مرد دست بده.

" ممنون، البته، آقای تاملینسون لطف دارند! "

" حالا که شمارو دیدم فکر نکنم تنها لطف باشه."

هری سرش رو چرخوند و با نگاه آبی لویی برخورد کرد و لبخندی که روی لب هاش بود. باعث شد هری داغ کنه. " خیلی ممنون. "

مرد دستش رو پشت کمر خانومی که که کنارش ایستاده بود گذاشت و اون رو به جلو هدایت کرد. " این همسرمه آقای استایلز، طرفدار کاری های شما."

" باعث افتخاره شمارو میبینم آقای استایلز. " زن دستش رو جلو آورد، صدای تقی از برخورد النگو های در دستش ایجاد شد، هری با لبخند ازش استقبال کرد، قدمی به جلو برداشت که باعث شد دست لویی از روی شونه اش پایین بیفته و بعد دست زن رو فشرد و بوسه کوتاهی روش گذاشت.

" ممنون خانوم، خوشحالم از دیدنتون. "

زن که حدودا در اواسط سی سالگی به سر میبرد با حرکت هری لبخند زد. " ما قبلا همدیگرو رو یکبار ملاقات کرده بودیم، به خاطر دارین ؟ "

هری به ذهنش فشار آورد اما چیزی به یاد نیاورد.

" نه متاسفانه."

" توی مت گالا هم رو دیده بودیم، اوه فکر کنم شما با الکساندرو میشل اومده بودین. " هری با شنیدن اون اسم آشنا لبخند روی لبهاش محو شد، لویی اما گوش هاش رو تیز تر کرد و به واکنش هری نگاه کرد. وقتی زن جوون دید هری حرفی نزد ادامه داد: " شما یک سرهمی مشکی پوشیده بودین، با آستین های گیپور و حریر."

" درسته، من رو ببخشید که به یاد نیاوردم."

" من واقعاً تحت تاثیر اون لباس قرار گرفته بودم و البته باید اینم اضافه کنم که اون شب تنها زوجی که میدرخشیدند شما بودین."

لویی با شنیدن کلمه زوج اخم کرد، قبل از اینکه متوجه حرف هری بشه دست مرد روی شونه اش قرار گرفت.

" آقای تاملینسون " لویی سرش رو به طرف مرد برگردوند، در حالی که هنوز تمام حواسش منعطف به کنارش بود. " من زود برمیگردم، به چند نفر باید سر بزنم، از دیدنتون خوشحال شدم " لویی دست مرد رو فشرد و با حواس پرتی جواب مرد رو داد، در واقع نه متوجه حرف مرد شد و نه متوجه حرف هری.

"ما جدا شدیم." اولین جمله ای بود که لویی بعد رفتن مرد شنید، سرش رو سریع به طرف اون دونفر چرخوند. " اوه، خیلی متاسفم، من نمیدونستم. " زن بلافاصله با شرمندگی گفت، لویی نگاهی به هری انداخت، حالت صورتش خیلی سریع تغییر کرد، لبخندش حالا دیگه جونی نداشت و خیلی معذب بنظر میرسید.

" در واقع یه شش ماهی میشه. "

لویی همچنان حرفی نزد، اگر شش ماهه که اون جدا شده و پنج ماهه که باهاش کار می کنه پس در واقع اون یک ماه بعد یک بریک اپ اومد سر کار، اون عکس، تمام دستپاچه شدن هاش و چشمهای قرمز پریشبش داشت برای لویی توجیه میشد.

" به هر حال از دیدنت خوشحال شدم."

هری زن رو بدرقه کرد، وقتی بالاخره رفت، لویی و هری بالاخره تنها شدند، لویی برای اولین بار بود که هیچ حرفی برای زدن نداشت.

هری بدون نگاه به لویی آروم گفت: " من میرم یک نوشیدنی بگیرم. " بعد این حرف از جلوی چشم های لویی محو شد و اون رو با یک دریا سوال تنها گذاشت. همون جا در سکوت توی تراس ایستاد.

" لویی، چرا تنها ایستادی؟"

لویی برگشت و لیام رو دید که با دوتا نوشیدنی توی دستش کنار در ایستاده بود.

" هیچی، اومدم یکم هوا بخورم." لیام یکی از نوشیدنی ها رو به طرف لویی گرفت، لویی لیوان رو برداشت و به نرده تکیه داد. چند ثانیه همون طور کنار هم ایستادند و از نوشیدنی هاشون خوردند تا بالآخره لویی سکوت رو شکست و گفت: "لیام !"

لیام لیوانش رو پایین آورد و به لویی نگاه کرد: "بله؟ "

"یک سوال دارم ازت. "

" میشنوم ."

"راجع به هریه."

" چی شده، کاری کرده؟ "

" نه، کاری نکرده، فقط یک چیزی رو میخواستم بدونم، هری دوست پسر داره ؟ "

" داشت، الساندرو میشل، فکر کنم جدا شدن."

" جدا شدن؟ "

" آره، چطور نمیدونی لویی، همه میشناختنشون، یک جورایی عین زوج های افسانه ای بودند، اسم هاشون از کنار همدیگه تکون نمیخورد. وقتی جدا شدن خیلی سر و صدا کرده بود، همه ناراحت بودن. "

" چرا جدا شدن؟ "

" نمیدونم، در واقع هیچ کس نمیدونه، رسانه ها حرف زیاد میزنن، ولی خودت که میدونی اکثرشون چرت و پرتن. "

"خیلی عجیبه "

"اره، خیلی خوب بنظر میرسیدن، با وجود اختلاف سنیشون، حالا چرا یهو اینو پرسیدی؟ "

" ام، همین طوری، میدونی فقط گفتم یه وقت یه چیزی نگم که ناراحتش کنه." لیام آهانی گفت و مشکوک به لویی نگاه کرد، اون لویی رو مثل کف دستش میشناخت، اگر به چیزی گیر میداد بیخیالش نمیشد، فقط امیدوار بود تو این مورد لویی واقعا راستش رو گفته باشه.

*****

پرواز لندن با موفقیت نشسته بود، لویی حالا توی راه در حال رفتن به خونش بود تا چند روزی رو برای اجرای بعدیش استراحت کنه.

از اون روز مهمونی تا حالا لویی واقعا هیچ حرفی رو پیش نکشید، در واقع ته دلش واقعا دلش میخواست بدونه چه اتفاقی افتاده ولی هیچ ایده ای نداشت بحث رو چطور باز کنه، اون که همیشه حرف برای زدن داشت حالا حرف کم آورده بود.

برای اینکه کنجکاویش رو برطرف کنه، وارد اینستاگرام شد، صفحه هری رو چک کرد، اما اینستاگرامش دقیقا مثل شخصیتش یک راز بود، بیشتر در مورد کارها و مد و فشن. پس چرخی توی following هاش زد و وقتی اسم مورد نظرش رو پیدا کرد وارد پیج شد.

پست های اولی که بهش برخورد کرد چیز خاصی رو لو نمیداد، چندتا منظره از یه قلعه ایتالیایی، تشکر از چند نفر، عکس از پارچه و چیزایی که از نظر لویی حوصله سر بر بود، پایین تر اومد و وقتی پست های قدیمی رو دید کنجکاو تر شد.

در واقع چند ردیف فتوشات بود و همه اون ها متعلق به هری بود، لویی یکی از پست ها رو باز کرد. در واقع نفسش یک لحظه از زیبایی اون عکس گرفت. هری کاملا برهنه پشت دوربین نشسته بود، سرش رو روی شونه اش کج کرده بود و به دوربین زل زده بود. موهاش که بلند تر از الانش بودند تا روی باسنش مثل یک لباس بدنش رو پوشونده بود. پوست سفیدش که در تضاد با موهای قهوه ایش میدرخشید و مثل الهه ای بود که تازه متولد شده.

لویی متوجه نشد چند دقیقه است به اون عکس خیره شده. ولی سریع خارج شد و روی یکی از پست ها که یک فیلم بود کلیک کرد؛ دوربین اول یک میز شلخته رو نشون داد و بعد تکون خورد، یکی قدم برداشت و بعد دوربین روی نیم رخ آشنایی که یک متر دور گردنش انداخته بود و سر مداد رو میجوید متمرکز شد.

' پرنسس ' چهره آشنایی که مشخص شد متعلق به هریه سرش رو برگردوند و چند لحظه گیج به دوربین نگاه کرد.

' داری چی کار میکنی ال ؟ '

' موقع کار ازت فیلم میگیرم.' هری دستش رو جلوی دوربین گذاشت و گفت: ' نکن ' دوربین پایین تر اومد و دوباره روی صورت هری قرار گرفت. ' نمیتونم از پرنسسم فیلم بگیرم ؟ '

' اینطوری صدام نزن.'

' به یه شرط، بگو دوستم داری.'

' نه.'

' بگو ، به ایتالیایی ، دوست دارم الساندرو میشل. '

' ti amo ... Alessandro Michael '

" قربان رسیدیم. "

لویی با شنیدن صدای راننده سرش رو بالا گرفت. "چی؟ "

" رسیدیم خونتون قربان "

" اها، ممنون جیک " لویی جواب داد در حالی که هنوز صدای ویدیو توی گوشش در حال پخش بود، هندزفری رو در اورد و گوشیش رو خاموش کرد و ترجیح

داد دیگه به اون عکس و اون ویدیو فکر نکنه در حالی که هنوز صدای هری توی سرش اکو میشد.

[London -wambley]

سالن از مخاطب ها پر شده بود، جای سوزن انداختن هم پیدا نمی کردی چون امشب همه برای آخرین شب تور هیجان داشتند و لویی هم بیشتر از همیشه این رو احساس میکرد و موج جمعیت هم به این حس قوت بخشیده بود. لویی آزادانه روی سن میرقصید. شب آخر اون قادر بود هر کاری بکنه. مثلا وقتی روی زمین نشست، لباسش رو در آورد و تمام شراب قرمزی که به دست داشت روی خودش ریخت و در اون لحظه باعث شد صدای جیغ در تمام سالن بپیچه. وقتی اجرا تموم شد، موهاش رو بالا زد و در حالی که نفس نفس میزد شروع به تشکر از همگی کرد : " ممنونم از اینکه شب آخر رو با من بودید، ممنون از عوامل پشت صحنه، روی صحنه، کنار صحنه. ممنون از نوازنده هام مخصوصا... "

به طرف نوازنده گیتارش رفت و دستش رو روی شونش حلقه کرد و گفت: ممنون از نایل بابت کمک کردن من تو نوشتن و اجرا آهنگ های مورد علاقه شما، من میخوام یه تشکر ویژه ازش کنم پس ... "

لویی چونه نایل رو گرفت و خیلی سریع لبهاش رو بوسید.

صدای سالن با شنیدن این صحنه به اوج رسید. لویی عقب کشید، نایل لب هاش رو با پشت دست پاک کرد و گفت:" ازت متنفرم لویی !"

لویی خندید. " منم دوست دارم عزیزم ، خب به ادامه تشکر هام میپردازم، کجا بودیم ... درسته ... لیام، داره همین الان نگام میکنه و میگه منو یادت رفت، ببخشید ددی، واسه مدیر برنامم جیغ بزنید ... ممنون و خب در آخر از استالیستم، هری استایلز تشکر میکنم که توی تور وظیفه طراحی لباس هام و موهام رو برعهده گرفت، خیلی ممنون هری، امیدوارم منو بابت کثیف کردن این لباس ببخشی... و بازم ممنون که اومدید، همتون رو دوست دارم. "

لویی چند تا بوس با دستش به طرف جمعیت فرستاد و بعد از استیج خارج شد.

******

لویی پر سر و صدا وارد اتاق تعویض لباس شد تا لباس هاش رو عوض کنه و بتونه از پارتی بعد کنسرت لذت کامل رو ببره، وقتی وارد اتاق شد هری بلافاصله برگشت و متوجه حضور لویی شد.

"فقط اومدم لباس هام رو عوض کنم هری، به کارت برس."

یک چشمک انتهای حرفش اضافه کرد و بعد به طرف مبل رفت و پیراهن خیسش که به بدنش چسبیده بود رو در آورد.

هری چند قدم به لویی نزدیک شد، لویی بعد از این به استراحت میرفت و ممکن بود تا چند هفته یا چندماه ملاقات آنچنانیای باهاش نداشته باشه.

" اجرات خیلی خوب بود."

لویی از روی شونه به هری نگاه کرد، هری دست راستش رو روی مچ ظریفش قرار داده بود و انگشت هاش که با لاک قرمز مزین شده بود رو دستپاچه روی دستش میکشید، کمی قوز کرده بود و در یک کلام مشخص بود راحت نیست.

" ممنون هری. "

هری نگاهش سرتاپای لویی کاوش کرد؛ پوست برنزه اش بخاطر شرابی که روی خودش ریخته بود زیر نور کم اتاق برق میزد و برنزه تر بنظر میرسید. قطرات ریز عرق روی پیشونیش و استخون فکش برق میزد و كمی از موهاش که خیس بود بالا داده بود.

لویی که نگاه سنگین هری رو حس کرده بود کامل به طرفش برگشت و مشکوک نگاهش کرد. " چیزی میخواستی بگی هری؟ "

هری گیج شده بود، طوری مست حرکات لویی شده بود که در جواب لویی موند و فقط موهای کنار شقیقه اش رو کنار زد و به طرف میز رفت.

لویی چند قدم به طرف هری برداشت، صدای برخورد پاشنه هاش روی زمین توی گوش هری پیچید و ستون فقراتش رو لرزوند. لویی مقابل هری ایستاد و گفت: "مشکلی پیش اومده پرنسس؟ "

هری با شنیدن لفظ پرنسس رنگ از صورتش پرید، درحالی که به طرف وسایلش میرفت گفت: "من، اممم باید برم ...ببخشــ"

قبل از اینکه هری کامل برگرده لویی مچ دستش رو گرفت و برش گردوند: "از دست الساندرو رو هم اینطوری فرار میکردی؟ "

لویی متوجه لرزش چشمهای هری شد، هری مچ دستش رو عقب کشید اما لویی اون رو محکم تر نگه داشت.

هری سرش رو بالا گرفت گیج گفت : " تو...تو از کجا میدونی ؟ "

لویی نیشخند زد :" از یک جایی میدونم پرنسس."

هری با اخم به چشم های لویی زل زد: " تو نمیتونی منو اینطوری صدا بزنی. "

" چه مشکلی داره؟ مگه مهمه؟ به هر حال اون ولت کرده رفته ! "

هری مچ دستش رو سمت قفسه سینه اش برد : " اون ولم نکرده."

"هوم، پس داستان اینه، تو شاهزاده رو تنها گذاشتی؟"

هری با کمک دست دیگش حصار دست لویی رو از دور دستش باز کرد و شتابش باعث شد ناخودآگاه یک قدم به عقب بره، حالا فقط یک قدم تا برخورد با میز فاصله داشت.

" منظورت از این حرف ها چیه؟ به چی میخوای برسی؟"

لویی خونسردانه به صورت هری که رو به کبودی میرفت نگاه کرد. تن صداش حالا بلندتر به گوش میرسید. لویی یک قدم به هری نزدیک شد. " اشکال نداره هری، متوجهم، میتونی به من بگی. "

هری جوشش عصبانیت رو توی رگهاش احساس کرد، پس کنترلش رو از دست داد و داد زد : " چی رو میخوای بهت بگم؟ اینکه من همه چیز رو به فاک دادم؟ "

لویی از تن صدای هری غافلگیر شد، صدای بمش حالا خشدار و دورگه شده بود و اولین باری بود که صداش رو این قدر بلند و واضح میشنید.

لویی جلوتر اومد، هری دوباره عقب رفت اما کمرش به میز برخورد کرد.

لویی با لبخند گفت: " اوه هری، تو همیشه منو با تواناییهات غافلگیر میکنی. "

لویی همچنان جلو اومد و مماس با صورت هری ایستاد و دستهاش رو مثل یک حصار دور طرفش روی میز قرار داد. هری که حالا راه فراری نداشت کمرش رو به طرف آیینه خم کرد.

لویی دست چپش رو آزاد کرد و روی بازوی هری کشید، لرزش خفیف عضلاتش رو حس کرد، صورتش رو جلو آورد اما هری صورتش رو برگردوند و دست هاش رو لبه میز محکم تر کرد. هرم نفس لویی گونه اش رو به سوزش انداخت، گرمای زیادی که از ترکیب نفس های خودش و لویی ایجاد شده بود باعث شده بود کلافه تر بشه.

لویی دست هاش رو روی بازوی هری پایین آورد و مچ دستش رو گرفت، میتونست نبض تندش رو زیر انگشت هاش احساس کنه. " اشکال نداره هری. "

هری سرش رو پایین گرفت و به دستهای خودشون نگاه کرد. با دست آزادش به سینه لویی رو چنگ زد، اما وقتی هیچ پارچه ای رو لمس نکرد مثل یک خراش کوتاه روی سینه اش رد انداخت، هری دستش رو مشت کرد، با تمام زورش لویی رو هل داد و باعث شد روی صندلی بیفته.

لویی عصبی خندید و گفت: " اوه هری، من واقعا شیفته این توانایی های پنهانت شدم، تمام مدت اون رو پشت سکونت مخفی کرده بودی؟ "

هری نگاهش رو به طرف لویی برگردوند، لویی به چهره جدیش نگاه کرد و چشم های زمزدیش که تیره تر بنظر میرسید. هری به نگاه کردن لویی ادامه داد، دیگه اهمیتی نداشت قرار بود چه اتفاقی بیفته و یا چی گذشته بود، اون به لویی نیاز داشت، به لمس هایی که تمام این مدت خودش رو ازش محروم کرده بود.

دستهاش رو ازاد کرد و به طرف لویی اومد، بین پاهاش ایستاد و به طرف صورت لویی خم شد، با دست راستش گردنش رو گرفت و لبهاش رو نزدیک گوش لویی برد و نفسش رو زیر لاله گوشش رها کرد " توانایی های زیادی هست که نشونتون ندادم آقای بازیگر. "

لحن اغوا کننده هری باعث شد لویی تأمل نکنه و بلافاصله جوابش رو بده. " چرا نشونم نمیدی آقای طراح؟ "

هری صورتش رو عقب برد و چند ثانیه به لویی نگاه کرد، به چشم های آبیش که زیر نور زرد میدرخشید و لب های باریکش. انگشتهاش رو روی گردن لویی حرکت داد، سعی کرد دستهاش رو از پوستش جدا نکنه، خیلی لطیف با دو بند انگشتش گردنش رو تا رسیدن به چونش لمس کرد و بعد چونه لویی رو گرفت و شستش رو بالا آورد و بین لبهای لویی که از هم فاصله گرفته بود قرار داد. لاک های قرمزش کنار لبهای باریک مرد روبروش برق میزد و نفسهاش رو روی بند اول شستش احساس میکرد.

هری دیگه صبر نکرد، لبهاش رو تر کرد، صورتش رو کمی کج کرد و لب های مرد روبروش رو بوسید.

لویی دستش رو از روی دسته صندلی جدا کرد، کمر هری رو گرفت. اون رو به خودش نزدیک تر کرد. هری زانوش رو بین پاهاش جمع کرد. لویی دستهاش رو پایین آورد و باسن هری رو محکم گرفت و باعث شد هری روی لب های لویی آه بکشه.

لویی باسن هری رو بالا گرفت، هری پاهاش رو باز کرد و اجازه داد لویی اون رو روی پاهاش بنشونه.

هری دستهاش رو دور گردن لویی حلقه کرد و دوباره بوسه رو از سر گرفت، بزاق هر دوشون باعث شده بود لبهاشون راحت تر روی هم حرکت کنه. هری زبونش رو بین مرزِ لب های لویی کشید تا بوسشون رو عمیق تر کنه، لویی لبهاش رو باز کرد، هری زبونش رو روی زبون لویی گذاشت و بعد اون رو دایره وار توی سقفش کشید، طعم شراب رو حس کرد.

همزمان با بوسشون هری موهاش روی شونه های لویی گز گز میکرد لویی همراهیش کرد و بازی زبون هاشون رو ادامه داد. لویی دستهاش رو زیر پیراهن گشاد هری برد و پهلوهای لاغرش رو لمس کرد. هری از گرمایی که به بدنش تزریق شد کنترل بوسه رو از دست داد و عقب کشید.

از بالا به صورت لویی نگاه کرد. " خیلی داری خوب پیش میری سوییت هارت. "

هری بازدمش رو روی صورت لویی رها کرد. دستش رو از دور گردنش آزاد تر کرد و به طرف شونه هاش برد. لبهاش رو روی گردن لویی قفل کرد و پوستش رو مکید.

هری بعد از کبودی ای که به جا گذاشت، زبونش رو روی گردن لویی حرکت داد و لب هاش رو روی استخون برجسته کتفش گذاشت. دستهاش رو همزمان پایین آورد و باسنش رو روی پایین تنه لویی کشید. لویی از اصطکاکی که ایجاد شد آهی کشید و انگشت هاش رو محکم تر پهلوهاش رو چنگ زد.

هری انگار با هر بار مکیدن پوستش مست تر میشد. پوست لویی به خاطر شرابی که روی خودش ریخته بود چسبناک بود و هنوز میتونست کمی از شیرینی اون رو زیر زبونش احساس کنه.

وقتی هری دستهاش رو پایین آورد و دیک لویی از روی شلوار لمس کرد، لویی ناله کرد . " شت، هری. "

حلقه دست های لویی دور کمرش باز تر شد و به هری اجازه داد خودش رو کمی آزاد کنه، راحت روی لویی سر خورد و صدایی که از برخورد شلوار چرم تازهاش ایحاد شد بین صدای نفس هاشون گم شد. هری روی زمین فرود اومد و سرمای سنگ تا عمق استخون هاش نفوذ کرد.

لویی نگاهش روی هری که بین پاهاش زانو زده زد افتاد. هری انگشت های کشیده اش رو به طرف سگگ کمربندش برد. همیشه اون رو سریع میبست یا باز میکرد اما حالا از عجله، کمی با تاخیر بازش کرد. لویی خودش رو کمی بالا کشید و اجازه داد هری شلوارش رو تا روی زانوهاش پایین بکشه.

هری دیک سفت شده لویی که همین حالا هم از زیر باکسرش مشخص بود لمس کرد و چندبار دستش رو حرکت داد. لویی لبش رو گاز گرفت و با صدای خشن اسمش رو صدا زد.

هری با بدون توجه به لویی سرعت دستش رو تغییر نداد، با انگشت های وسط و اشاره اش باکسر لویی رو پایین کشید و دستش رو دور دیک سفت شده حلقه کرد.

سرش رو بالا گرفت و باعث شد لویی با دیدن چشم های خمار هری بیشتر جریان خون رو در پایین تنش حس کنه. هری آروم پلک زد و بعد دستش رو روی دیک لویی بالا پایین کرد.

لویی کمی بدنش رو از حالت عمودی خارج کرد تا به هری نزدیک تر باشه. هری سرش رو جلو آورد و بعد زبونش رو دور کلاهک دیک لویی کشید. چند بار این کار رو تکرار کرد، زبونش رو تا نزدیک بالز لویی برد و همزمان دستش رو حرکت داد. یک ثانیه مکث کرد و بعد نصف دیک لویی رو وارد دهنش کرد و سرش رو بالا پایین کرد.

لویی از گرمای لب های هری سرش رو عقب داد و آه کشید. اما زیاد طول نکشید و هری لب هاشو جدا کرد.

لویی دوباره به هری نگاه کرد، اون کاملا بهش زل زده بود، زبونش رو روی دیک لویی بالا پایین می کرد. ولی اون رو وارد دهنش نمیکرد.

لویی موهای هری رو چنگ زد و سر هری رو آروم عقب داد و باعث شد کامل ازش جدا شه. " بازی بسه. "

لویی موهای هری رو آزاد کرد و بعد چونه هری رو لمس کرد. به چشمهاش که کمی برق میزد و گونه های گر گرفته اش نگاه کرد. با دستش لبهای هری که حالا برجسته تر و سرخ تر بنظر می رسید لمس کرد. انگشت وسط و اشاره اش رو روی لب پایینیش قرار داد و فکش رو باز تر کرد. بعد انگشت هاش رو وارد دهنش کرد. هری که متوجه منظور لویی شده بود، انگشتهاش رو مکید.

و سرش رو عقب جلو کرد. " پس بلدی بهتر از اینم ساک بزنی." لویی انگشت هاش رو جدا کرد و باعث شد آب دهن هری کش بیاد و کمی از اون پایین لبش باقی بمونه. " به میز تکیه بده. "

هری ایستاد و پشت به لویی ایستاد. لویی شلوارک جین هری رو که نیمی از رونهاش رو میپوشوند با یک حرکت در آورد و باعث شد روی مچ پاهاش بیفته. به باسن هری که توی پنتی سفید و گیپورش برجسته تر بنظر میرسید ضربه کوتاهی زد. لباس زیرش رو هم پایین کشید و روی شلوارکش رها کرد.

هری پاهاش رو بالا آورد و شلوارکش رو همراه پنتی به جلو هل داد.

پیراهن آبی تیرش حالا روی باسنش چین خورده بود، لویی دستش رو روی لپهای باسن هری کشید و بعد پایین تر اومد و رونش رو گرفت، پای چپش رو به بالا هدایت کرد و اون روی میز گذاشت، حالا دید بهتری به سوراخش داشت.

شلوارش رو کامل در آورد٬ یک پاش رو بین پاهای هری گذاشت و پای راستش رو کنار پای راست هری قفل کرد . یک دستش رو روی شونه اش گذاشت و کمرش رو به جلو خم کرد تا کنترل بیشتری روش داشته باشه.

باسن هری رو بین دستهاش گرفت و فشار داد، دستش رو دورانی روی اون حرکت داد و ضربه نسبتا محکمی زد.

سرش رو توی گودی گردن هری برد و زیرگوشش زمزمه کرد: " صدات رو نمی شنوم هری."

لویی این بار محکم تر ضربه زد و باعث شد هری لبهاش رو از قفل دندون هاش آزاد کنه. " آخ... لویی ..."

لویی دستش رو با ملایمت روی باسن سفید هری رو که حالا کمی صورتی شده بود کشید. " خوبه بیبی، دوست دارم صدای قشنگت رو بشنوم. "

لویی دستش رو از زیر بغل هری جلو آورد و روی پیراهنش گذاشت و بدون اینکه وقتش رو سر باز کردن دکمه هاش تلف کنه با یک حرکت لبه پیراهنش رو کشید و بازش کرد. پیراهن رو که روی سرشونه هاش بود پایین آورد و باعث شد پارچه لخت لباس روی بازوهای هری سر بخورد و روی شونه هاش بیفته.

لویی آستین هاش رو گرفت، هری دستش رو عقب آورد تا بتونه لباس رو کامل در بیاره، لویی پیراهن هری کنار بقیه لباس ها انداخت. برای یک لحظه یاد اون عکس افتاد ولی حالا صحنه روبروش از اون عکس هم زیباتر بود.

لویی کمر باریک هری، پاهاش کشیده اش، رد کمرنگ انگشت هاش که روی پهلوش مونده بود از نظر گذروند و برای لمس زیبایی روبروش مصمم تر شد. با دوتا انگشتش موهای هری رو آروم از روی سینه اش به عقب هدایت کرد و پشت گوشش گذاشت تا دید بهتری نسبت به صورت و گردنش پیدا کنه، سرش رو جلو آورد و نفسش داغش رو روی ترقوه هری رها کرد.

لبهاش رو روی خط فکش گذاشت و باعث شد هری از حس زبری ته ریش های لویی سرش رو کمی به طرف مخالف هدایت کنه و چشمهاش رو از حس لب های داغ و خیس لویی ببنده.

لویی دست چپش رو روی رون هری که روی میز بود کشید و پوست لطیفش رو نوازش کرد. لب هاش رو به طرف شونه های هری هدایت کرد. دست راستش از وی لاین هری حرکت کرد و روی سینه اش متوقف شد. شروع به مالیدن سینه های هری کرد و با نوک سینهاش بازی کرد.

هری دیک سفت شده لویی رو بین باسنش احساس کرد و حرکات و اصطکاک ناشی از اون باعث شد نفس سنگینش مثل یک ناله از گلوش خارج شه.

" اه... "

لویی یک لحظه گونه های هری رو از نظر گذروند، کمی بدنش رو از هری جدا کرد و انگشت وسطش رو بین شکاف باسنش کشید و سوراخش رو لمس کرد. چند بار این کارو تکرار کرد تا هری رو دیوونه تر کنه.

" لو..."

" عجله نکن بیب، لوب و کاندوم داری؟"

" نه، کرم مرطوب کننده رو بردار، روی میزه."

لویی وسایل روی میز رو بهم ریخت و کرم مرطوب کننده رو برداشت، اون رو روی انگشت هاش و ریخت و دوباره به طرف هری برگشت.

هری بند بند وجودش لمس شدن توسط لویی رو فریاد میزد، کمی جا به جا شد و باسنش رو بیشتر از میز فاصله داد. لویی انگشت اولش رو وارد سوراخ هری کرد و انگشت دومش رو پشت بندش اضافه کرد. نفس هری برای یک لحظه برید. وقتی لویی انگشت هاش رو حرکت داد هری از درد اخم کرد و چند لحظه طول کشید به انگشت های لویی دور سوراخش عادت کنه.

لویی انگشت سومش رو اضافه کرد، اونارو عقب جلو کرد و مسیرشون عوض کرد. هری از حس لذتی که یک دفعه در بدنش پیچید سرش رو بیحال بالا آورد و نگاهش به چهره آشفته خودش توی آینه افتاد، موهاش شلخته صورتش رو قاب گرفته بود و چشمهاش که کمی برق میزد از داخل آینه به لویی نگاه کرد و گفت:" لو... لطفا..."

" لطفا چی هری؟" هری انرژی زیادی برای جواب دادن نداشت، دیکش همین حالا هم از درد در حال انفجار بود.

" لطفا ... " هری با التماس ناله کرد. لویی اما یک لحظه حرکت دست هاشو رو متوقف کرد و گفت: "چی میخوای هری، بهم بگو. "

" فاک ... "

" تا نگی چی میخوای بهش نمیرسی هری."

هری نفس زنان جواب داد: " خودت ... رو ... میخوام... داخلم ... "

لویی حرفی نزد، تمام بدن هری همین حالا هم نبض میزد، مدت زیادی بود تو اون حالت مونده بود. لویی انگشت هاش رو بیرون آورد، پای هری رو پایین آورد و اون رو به طرف خودش برگردوند. به چهره هری نگاه کرد. قفسه سینه اش و پیشونیش به سرخی میزد و تیله های سبز رنگش زیر مژه های سیاهش میلغزید.

لویی کمک کرد و هری رو روی لبه ی میز نشوند، قفسه سینه هری مثل گنجشک بالا و پایین میشد. هری عضلات لویی رو لمس کرد و دستش رو روی قفسه سینه اش گذاشت و تپش های تند قلبش رو احساس کرد.

کمرش رو خم کرد و به بدنش رو با زاویه از میز قرار داد، لویی بالای رون هاش رو گرفت و پاهاش رو از هم باز کرد و اونارو توی هوا دو طرف پایین تنش قرار داد. دیکش رو روی سوراخ هری تنظیم کرد، پریکامی که نوک دیکش بیرون اومد باعث شد راحت تر وارد هری شه.

هری از درد اخم کرد و سرش رو عقب داد و دردش رو با یه آه خفه از گلوش نشون داد. لویی آروم خودش رو حرکت داد و از تنگی دور خودش اه کشید. هری لبه های میز رو محکم تر گرفت، وقتی کم کم به حرکات لویی عادت کرد گره بین ابروهاش باز شد و کم کم از گرمای داخلش از لذت ناله کرد.

لویی دیکش رو یک لحظه بیرون کشید، هری سرش رو بالا گرفت و به چشمهای تیره لویی و تار لویی که روی پیشونیش افتاده بود نگاه کرد.

لویی منتظر هری رو از نظر گذروند. هری دستش رو دراز کرد تا دیکش که مماس با شکمش قرار داشت لمس کنه، لویی مانع شد و طی یک حرکت دست هری رو عقب کشید. در حالی که هنوز سر دیکش با سوراخ هری در تماس بود. هری رو به جلو هل داد و باعث شد اون به ناچار روی ساعدش فرود بیاد. وسایل روی میز رو همزمان با حرکتش کنار زد و صدای تقی از برخورد وسایل با لبه آیینه ایجاد کرد.

لویی پای راست هری رو روی شونش گذاشت و دوباره خودش رو وارد هری کرد. این بار بدون اینکه آروم شروع کنه ضرباتش رو محکم تر و سریع تر ادامه داد و عمیق تر به سوراخش ضربه زد.

حالا صدای برخورد بدنش هاشون، نفس های منقطعشون، ناله هاشون که حالا از اختیارشون خارج شده بود سکوت اتاق رو میشکست و میز و وسایل روش حالا با ضربات لویی کمی میلرزید. وقتی لویی به پروستات هری ضربه زد هری مشت دستش رو بی اراده تکون داد و باعث شد وسایل روی میز سقوط کنن و چندتاشون روی میز سقوط کنه.

لویی به صورت هری نگاه کرد، موهاش از عرقی که کرده بود به صورتش چسبیده بود، مردمک چشماش بزرگتر از حالت عادی بود و بخاطر ریملش کمی زیر چشمهاش سیاه بود.

هری به چشم های لویی که بخاطر سایه ای که روش پلکش افتاده بود خمار تر بنظر می رسید نگاه کرد و با صدایی که دورگه شده بود گفت: " لو ... خواهش میکنم... "

لویی صورتش رو جلو آورد و لبهاش رو روی لب های برجسته هری گذاشت. همزمان با بوسه ای که از سر گرفت دیک هری رو لمس کرد و بهش هند جاب داد. وقتی نفس کم آورد از بوسیدن هری دست کشید. قبل از رسیدن به اوج هری خودش رو ازش بیرون کشید و حرکت دستش رو متوقف کرد. هری از حس خالی شدنش اخم کرد. لویی قبل از اینکه حرفی از بین لب های هری بیرون بیاد، بلندش کرد و روی صندلی گذاشت.

پایین تنش رو به طرف صورت هری آورد و دیکش رو بین لبهاش گذاشت. هری لب هاش رو به ناچار باز کرد. لویی خودش رو عقب و جلو کرد و توی دهنش تلمبه زد، ضرباتش رو عمیق تر زد و باعث شد هری از برخورد دیکش با ته گلوش عق بزنه و اشکی که توی چشم هاش جمع شده بود از روی گونه اش پایین بیاد.

لویی هر لحظه به اوج نزدیک تر میشد، دیکش رو بیرون داد و به خودش هند جاب داد و چند ثانیه طول نکشید تا کامش رو توی دهنش خالی کنه. هری در حالی که نفس نفس میزد با گرمای روی لبش یک لحظه نفسش برید. لویی عقب کشید، صورت هری رو قاب گرفت، دستش رو روی لب هاش گذاشت و کام روی لبهاش رو پخش کرد، اشکی که روی گونهاش خط انداخته بود پاک کرد، بوسه ای گوشه لبش گذاشت. هری بیحرکت نگاهش کرد، طوری که لویی یک دفعه با ملایمت باهاش برخورد میکرد و بعد برعکسش رو انجام میداد دیوونه ترش کرده بود.

لویی دستش رو پایین آورد و با حرکات دست هری هماهنگ کرد، زیاد طول نکشید تا هری با آه عمیقی روی دست خودش و لویی اومد. چشمهاش رو آروم بست تا از حسی آرامش و لذتی که تمام وجودش جریان پیدا کرد غرق بشه. قفسه سینه اش هنوز بی قرار بالا و پایین می رفت و ضربان قلبش توی گوشش پیچیده بود.

با حس انگشت های کسی گوشه لب هاش چشم هاش رو باز کرد. لویی گوشه لب هری رو تمیز کرد، هری منتظر به مژه های لویی که زیر پلک هاش سایه انداخته بود نگاه کرد. میخواست جلو بره و لب های باریک مرد روبروش رو ببوسه ولی وقتی لویی صورتش رو عقب برد از اون بوسه ناکام موند.

با صدایی که خشدار شده بود گفت: " لو ... "

لویی پیراهن هری رو از روی زمین برداشت و اون رو قفسه سینه اش انداخت و گفت:" بهتر خودت رو جمع و جور کنی هری."

هری لباسش رو گرفت و گیج به لویی نگاه کرد، تمام حرکاتش رو زیر نظر گرفت٬ وقتی شلوارش رو پوشید و بعد وقتی یک پیراهن از رگال لباس ها در آورد و تنش کرد.

هری موهاش رو بالا داد و گفت: "کجا میری؟"

" هری، من یک پارتی بعد تور دارم فراموش کردی؟ "

هری اصلا منتظر این جواب نبود، احساساتش برای یک لحظه خاموش شد و از حس خلایی که توی قلبش حس کرد سکوت کرد. چه انتظاری باید میداشت؟ اینکه لویی بیاد بغلش کنه و ببوستش؟ وقتی قلبش هیچ تعهدی نداشت چرا انتظار اینو داشت. اونا فقط یه سکس فوق العاده داشتن و همه چی فقط به اون ختم میشد.

" شب بخیر هری. "

صدای بسته شدن در هری رو به خودش آورد، بزاقش رو قورت داد و چند لحظه به پیراهنش نگاه کرد. بلند شد و لباس هاش رو پوشید و با وجود درد باسنش مشغول جمع کردن وسایل روی میز شد. ارایشش رو پاک کرد، به خودش تو آینه نگاه کرد و سعی کرد اشکی که تو چشم هاش جمع شد رو عقب بزنه، با وجود لرزش دستش به پاک کردن آرایشش ادامه داد. یک لحظه دست از کار کشید و نفسش که به سختی بالا میاومد رو فوت کرد و بزاق تلخش رو پایین فرستاد.

از کاری که کرده بود پشیمون نبود، شاید این تاوان کاری بود که پس داد.

سرش رو بالا گرفت و چشم های نمناکش رو مالید. موهاش که هنوز کمی خیس بود بالا سرش جمع کرد. پالتوی مشکیش که تا روی زانوهاش می رسید پوشید و در حالی که چراغ هارو خاموش میکرد از اتاق بیرون رفت. توی راهرو سالن به طرف در خروجی رفت و سرش رو پایین انداخت تا از هرگونه ارتباط خودداری کنه. اما بدشانس تر از این بود چون صدای کسی باعث شد متوقف شه.

" هری، کجا میری؟ "

هری سرش رو برگردوند و به چشم های قهوه ای لیام نگاه کرد و گفت : " خونه، چیزی مونده که ... "

" نه، فقط گفتم شاید بخوای با ما بیای کلاب."

" نه ممنون، ببخشید یکم خسته ام، به هر حال بهتون خوش بگذره. "

لیام که انتظار نداشت جواب نه بشنوه آروم گفت: "اوه، خیلی خب... هر جوری راحتی، ممنون بابت زحماتت٬ بعدا هم رو میبینیم. "

" خواهش میکنم، شب بخیر و خداحافظ." لیام هری رو بدرقه کرد.

هری به مسیرش ادامه داد، لرزش چیزی رو توی جیبش احساس کرد، گوشیش رو در آورد و به اس ام اسی که روی صفحه نقش بسته بود نگاه کرد

. Mr. Louis Tomlinson:" خداحافظ پرنسس "


End file.
